


Amikor elkap az őrület

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Spirk módra, egy kis őrület
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim egy kikerülhetetlen választás elé kerül, mégis Spock dönt helyette. És hogy mi kerekedik ki ebből a furcsa szituációból, ha az érzelmek is előkerülnek?...Az őrület, mert az mindig tárt karokkal vár.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amikor elkap az őrület

**Author's Note:**

> Egy Spirk-jellegű szösszenet, az első ilyen jellegű írásom (ami valószínűleg meg is látszik :D ), remélem elnyeri a tetszéseteket! Bármilyen visszajelzést szívesen fogadok :D

-Spock, biztos, hogy ez az egyetlen lehetőségünk?

-Igen, Kapitány. És ez az egyetlen logikus alternatíva.

-De a fenébe is, Spock! Hiszen a vesztedbe rohansz! Mint hajóorvos mondom...

-Dr.McCoy. Nem tud megfelelő érveket felsorakoztatni az enyéimmel szemben. Tudom, és elfogadom a kockázatokat.- ezzel a vulkáni megfordult, hogy elinduljon, majd mégis visszanézett, mikor Kirk utánaszólt.

-Spock, legalább rendesen elbúcsúzhatnál.

-Rendben, Kapitány. Kezet ráztak. Kirk kezdett kétségbeesni. Mit fog kezdeni az ő mindig logikus első tisztje nélkül? Miután Spock elengedte a kezét, Kirköt valami furcsa érzés járta át. Nem tudta volna megmondani mi volt az. A vulkáni elhagyta a helyiséget, és elindult a turbolifttel a transzporter-állomásra.

 Kirk és McCoy még mindig ugyanott álltak, döbbenten, ahol két órája is, mikor ez a krízishelyzet szembe jött velük. Egyikük sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hamar meg kell válniuk Spocktól. Valamiért fájt a férfi elvesztése Jimnek. Vajon ő is ilyen könnyen és bátran belesétált volna a saját halálába, ha szükséges lett volna? Nem volt benne biztos. Ettől hirtelen még jobban kezdte tisztelni és értékelni Spockot. De most már mit kezdhet ezekkel, ha a férfi meghal?

 

Mr.Scott ideges hangja szakította félbe gondolatainak fonalát.

-Kap'tány, ... Mr.Spock..elhagyta a hajó fedélzetét.

-Értettem, Scotty. Visszatérhetsz a gépházba.

-Igenis, uram.

A következő üzenet rögtön ezután Mr.Sulutól érkezett.

-Kapitány, a navigációs rendszer újra reagál. Mit csináljunk?

-Mr.Sulu, kapcsoljon teljes sebességre.

-De uram, mi az úti célunk?

-A Csillagflotta legközelebbi bázisa.

-Igenis, uram.-mondta Sulu, majd bontotta a kapcsolatot.

 

Kirk ránézett McCoyra.

-Azt hiszem, szükséged van egy kis pihenésre.-mondta a doktor.-Adok két napot.

-Nem hiszem, hogy ez szükséges lenne..

-Ragaszkodom hozzá. Az első tiszt elvesztése nagyon megviselő mindannyiunk számára, de tekintve, hogy te álltál hozzá a legközelebb, téged ez valószínűleg jobban megvisel. És mivel nem akarjuk, hogy ez akadályozzon a feladataid elvégzésében, így két nap pihenőt írok elő neked.

-Rendben, Bones. -Majd Kirk a szálláshelye felé vette az irányt.

 

***

 

Kirk arra ébredt, hogy teljesen átizzadt a pólója. Nem érezte kipihentnek magát, egész eddig rémálmok gyötörték. Rosszabbnál rémisztőbb forgatókönyvek játszódtak le az álmaiban az éjszaka során az első tisztjéről. Vagyis annak lehetséges haláláról.

Vajon Spock tényleg meghalt? És ha igen, szenvedett? Megkínozták? Ilyen, és ehhez hasonló gondolatok kavarogtak a fejében, amikor egyszercsak egy idegen hang válaszolt a fejében. Vagyis...ha őszinte akart lenni, nem volt idegen az a hang. Jól ismerte, hiszen nap, mint nap hallotta.

_Jim. Meghaltam. Nem számít, hogy hogyan._

Spock? Te vagy az?

_Igen._

Ez valóságos? Vagy kezdek megőrülni?

_Ha így folytatod az irracionális aggódást, és túlgondolkodást a halálom miatt, nos akkor egész jó úton indultál el az őrület felé. De másrészről, ez egyszerre valóságos és nem az, figyelembe véve, hogy én meghaltam. De te mégis hallasz most engem. Csak azért, mert valami a fejedben történik, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem valóságos..._

Jó, jó, elég. Félúton elvesztettem a fonalat.

_Hogy jön ide bármiféle textilalapanyag?_

Jim felhorkantott. Szerette Spock humorát.

Mindegy. De hogyan lehetséges, hogy hallak és tudok veled kommunikálni? Hacsak nem behallucinállak,... na az kéne még! El tudom képzelni, ahogy Bones vizsgálgat, én meg csak röhögök, mint valami mániákus idióta...

_Nono, Jim, ne szaladjunk ennyire előre. Ha hallucinálsz is, ne felejtsd el, a hallucinációd én vagyok, és ez azzal jár, hogy minden személyiségi jellegem megvan. A logikám is. Nos, nézzük logikusan a dolgokat, hátha jutunk valamire._

Rendben, ennél mélyebbre már úgysem süllyedhetek...

_Ami azt illeti, Jim, lehetne rosszabb. Ezt igazán tudhatnád már. Például, ha saját magaddal folytatnál társalgást..._

Igaz, így legalább itt vagy te és az éles eszed...-jegyezte meg Jim fanyarul.

_Így van. Nos, lássuk a tényeket. Te élsz, én meghaltam. Te ember, én félig vulkáni vagyok. Az elmédben tudunk kommunikálni. Vajon miért?_

Mert behallucinállak magamnak?

_Egy kicsit komolyabban, ha kérhetem, Kapitány!_

Rendben, rendben, csak elég furcsa a szituáció.

_És talán példanélküli is. Éppen ettől lenyűgöző._

Lenyűgöző? Vagy remek utánzat vagy az elmém részéről, vagy valamilyen úton-módon az igazi vagy, mert csak te tudsz ilyen groteszk helyzetet értékelni.

_Ez egy egész logikus feltevés. Elképzelhetőnek tartom, hogy lehet valami magyarázat rá a vulkáni adottságaimból kiindulva. Mert hibrid vagyok...vagyis, voltam, az emberi érzések ott voltak bennem a vulkáni kontroll és logika alatt, illetve érintőtelepata képességekkel rendelkezdtem. Hmmm.. Vajon ennek lehet köze hozzá?_

Te tudod, Spock. Lehet. De ahogy az is, hogy meggárgyultam, és mindjárt csatlakozik hozzánk Bones is.

_És milyen minőségben csatlakozna hozzánk Dr.McCoy? Mint kezelőorvos, vagy mint hallucináció?_

Miért ne lehetne rögtön mindkettő? Őrület van, vagy mifene! És az őrület pedig tárt karokkal vár mindenkit.

_Ez egyszerre volt nyugtalanítóan mélyenszántó és ijesztően valószínű..._

Nocsak, mennyi érzelem, Spock! Az őrület netán rád is hatással van?

_Elképzelhető. Ha tényleg csak hallucináció vagyok, akkor a te elméddel párhuzamosan az enyém is elborul._

Vidám kilátások. Nincs kedved egy sakk-partihoz még a teljes őrület előtt?

_Miért is ne?_

Azzal Kirk leült a sakktáblája mellé játszani...


End file.
